nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Kimi wa Moon
'Kimi wa Moon '(君は Moon lit. You're the Moon) is the second coupling song for all three types in the fourth single by 22/7. It was released on August 21, 2019. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Kenichi Anraku, TomoLow, KIKI and Ryo Ito and arranged by TomoLow. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos Youtube ver.= Lyrics Rōmaji= tsuki wo miteita shounen jidai chikyuu kara dore kurai tooi ka shiranakatta roketto no e wo kaite souzou wo fukuramaseteta katte moratta bouenkyou de uchuu no mukougawa no mou hitotsu no sekai ni akogareta (naritakatta) yume wa uchuu hikoushi otona ni natta boku wa (otona ni natta boku wa) mada chikyuu ni iru yo (chikyuu ni iru yo) yoru no sora miagenagara itsuka issho ni ikou tte kata wo narabekatatta kimi wa Moon boku wa Earth itsu no hi ka koi wo shite shiranu ma ni konna chikazuita bokutachi wa tsuki to chikyuu da roketto nanka tsukawanakutemo tadoritsuketa yo ai wa hanareta sono kyori ie wo dete kara nannenkan mo sora nanka miagezu ni shita wo muite aruita nichijou no koto dake de atama no naka ippai datta biru ni kakomareta taikiken wa daiji na nanika sae mo wasurete shimau kurai isogashiku (hataraiteta) boku wa sarariiman da aru hi deatta kimi to (aru hi deatta kimi to) hajimete deeto shite (deeto shite) kagayaita seiza no naka kitto unmei ga megutte hikareai koko ni iru boku no Moon kimi no Earth sukoshizutsu kakete yuki mata koko de sugata arawashita utsukushii aoi mangetsu toki wo koete yatto koko made todoita ai da tatoe donna ni hanaretetemo… getsumen ni wa matte kureteru seimeitai wa iru no darou ka? saa mirai wo hanasou kimi wa Moon boku wa Earth itsu no hi ka koi wo shite shiranu ma ni konna chikazuita bokutachi wa tsuki to chikyuu da roketto nanka tsukawanakutemo tadoritsuketa yo ai wa hanareta sono kyori |-| Kanji= 月を見ていた少年時代 地球からどれくらい遠いか知らなかった ロケットの絵を描(か)いて想像を膨らませてた 買ってもらった望遠鏡で 宇宙の向こう側のもう一つの世界に 憧れた(なりたかった)夢は宇宙飛行士 大人になった僕は(大人になった僕は) まだ地球にいるよ(地球にいるよ) 夜の空見上げながら いつか一緒に行こうって 肩を並べ語った 君はMoon 僕はEarth いつの日か恋をして 知らぬ間にこんな近づいた 僕たちは月と地球だ ロケットなんか 使わなくても　たどり着けたよ 愛は離れたその距離 家を出てから何年間も 空なんか見上げずに下を向いて歩いた 日常のことだけで頭の中いっぱいだった ビルに囲まれた大気圏は 大事な何かさえも忘れてしまうくらい 忙しく(働いてた)僕はサラリーマンだ ある日　出会った君と(ある日　出会った君と) 初めてデートして(デートして) 輝いた星座の中 きっと運命が巡って 惹かれ合い　ここにいる 僕のMoon 君のEarth 少しずつ　欠けて行き またここで姿現した 美しい青い満月 時間(とき)を超えて やっとここまで　届いた愛だ たとえどんなに離れてても… 月面には待ってくれてる 生命体はいるのだろうか？ さあ未来を話そう 君はMoon 僕はEarth いつの日か恋をして 知らぬ間にこんな近づいた 僕たちは月と地球だ ロケットなんか 使わなくても　たどり着けたよ 愛は離れたその距離 |-| English= When I was looking at the moon, before I grew up I didn't know how far away from Earth it was Drawing rockets and letting my imagination soar Through a telescope bought for me Toward a whole other world at the far side of the universe My dream was to be (I wanted to be) an astronaut When I grew up (when I grew up) I was still on Earth (I was on Earth) Looking up at the night sky "Let's go there together someday" I said to you You're the Moon I'm the Earth One day, we fell in love Before we knew it, we were this close We're the Moon and Earth Even without using a rocket I managed to reach you Love stretches out that far In the years since I left home I've been walking with my head down, instead of looking up at the sky My mind was filled with nothing but day-to-day stuff In the atmosphere enclosed in buildings Even nearly forgetting something important I'm a busy (working) salaryman One day, after when I met you by chance (I met you by chance) And we went on our first date (our first date) Within the sparkling constellations Surely destiny was circling To be attracted to each other, and now we're here My Moon Your Earth Waning away bit-by-bit Then appearing again here The beautiful blue full Moon Transcending time This is a love that finally arrived after so long No matter how far away we are from each other... On the surface of the Moon Might there be any life forms awaiting us? I don't know, but let's talk about our future You're the Moon I'm the Earth One day, we fell in love Before we knew it, we were this close We're the Moon and Earth Even without using a rocket I managed to reach you Love stretches out that far Credits * English Trivia * Clocking in at 3 minutes and 48 seconds, Kimi wa Moon is currently 22/7's shortest song. Category:Discography